Behind the scenes of a Vlog
by Readergirl24
Summary: Toms filming for his vlog, pudd happens and other stuff :) Pudd, Rated T for slightly sexual scenes and romantic language ;) Hope you like it, please leave a review in the comments to tell me what you think :)xx


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own McBusted.

About: The things that go on in a vlog, and behind the scenes. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think in the reviews xx

"And, that's a rap!" The young presenter half-shouted to the camera. He was a typical TV man, with a cheerful expression, entertaining voice and eager personality.

The boys of McBusted stood up from the sofa which they had been seated on for the last half hour, glad that the rather tedious interview was finished. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy being on TV- they loved it- but when you're asked the same questions over and over again, it can get a bit boring.

Matt grinned and shook the hand of the presenter, who looked like a ridiculously over-excited fangirl, beaming and talking in a high pitched, unmanly voice to the bassist.

Tom picked up his battered camera and began filming for his 'vlog', which had become a daily procedure.

Dougie raised an eyebrow and began to tease the talented blond. "Ooh, filming for your vlog?" He laughed. Tom smiled at the camera, turning to face the long haired man.

"Yes, I am. Say hi to the camera, Doug." Dougie chuckled and flipped his blond hair out his face, something which he did very often, due to the length of it.

"Hello, Internet people!" He waved vigorously at the device, his loud greeting causing the other members of the band to look over at the scene.

Tom giggled and turned back to the camera, readjusting his circular glasses, which were constantly falling off, an event which was caused by a loose screw in the works. "We've just had an interview. Pretty boring, wasn't it?" He stated, turning to the bassist.

Dougie shrugged his shoulders. "Not nearly as boring as your vlogs, Tom." At this point in time, a certain brunet drummer walked over to where the singer and the bassist stood. "Dougie causing trouble again?" Harry asked, his question directed both to the men in front of him, and the camera which was held by the blond.

Tom turned to the brunet in surprise. "Oh, hello...you. Yes, he is, actually." Dougie mock-gasped, slapping Tom lightly on the arm. "Rude!" He exclaimed, earning several laughs from the men on either side of him.

Harry flung a muscled arm round the young bassist, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, knowing that his boyfriend hated doing things like that on camera.

The effect was rather hilarious to watch. Dougie turned a deep shade of red, immediately ducking away from Harry. The drummer winked at the camera, before stating, "he loves me really."

Tom laughed; the bond between the two was lovely to see, a real romance that could never be killed.

The blond singer watched as Dougie walked off, probably to talk to Matt about the newest bass line. He looked at Harry, a look of worry spearing his face when he saw the brunet looking upset, and maybe even a bit angry.

Tom walked over to the drummer, and put his arm round him, turning off the camera temporarily. "What's up, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, obviously trying to hold back tears. "Nothing. Nothing. It's just...I hate how he never wants to show any kind of love for me in front of anyone else, you know? Even when it's just you guys, he'll always avoid my glances and kisses, and it can...hurt, you know?"

Tom nodded his head, feeling sympathy for the poor man. It was a known fact that Dougie and Harry were an item, but Dougie wasn't eager to show his love for Harry in anyone's view. Tom couldn't imagine how hard that must be for Harry, who loved the young bassist more than anyone else in the world, and just wanted to hold him all day long.

The spectacled singer rubbed Harry's back consolingly. "It's fine, Harry." He looked at the drummer, noticing his eyes were watering slightly, disrupting the usual sparkle within them.

"Hey. Doug loves you, okay?" Harry slowly nodded, still not completely reassured.

Tom sighed- he hated seeing one of his band mates feeling down. "Dougie's just...different. Some people don't want to draw attention to themselves...he's one of those people. But he loves you- anyone can see that. Okay?"

Harry nodded, smiling gratefully at the blond singer. "Yeah. Thanks, mate." Tom grinned, before turning his old camera back on. Holding it up high, he began to talk.

It was silent in the tour bus, save the sound of ragged breathing coming from six tired, worn out men. 4/6 of them were asleep- the other two, unbeknown to each other, were wide awake, their troubles keeping them from entering the dream land.

Harry lay on his small bed, slowly stroking the hair on the head of the man who lay on his chest, his fingers untangling any pieces of blond strands that were entwined with each other.

He looked down at the young bassist, smiling at his angelic expression, and the way his blond locks fell over his face, concealing one of his closed eyes.

He would have loved to watch him all day, but he had to ask. "Dougie?" Harry whispered, softly but not completely silent. He watched as the blond looked up at him, azure eyes meeting sapphire ones. "Yeah?" Dougie replied, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Harry bit his lip, unsure of how to tell his boyfriend what was on his mind. "Do you...do you think we can ever tell anyone about us?" He pointed at him, then himself. "Our relationship?"

Dougie smiled softly, before lifting his head and placing a careful, gentle kiss on his boyfriends lips.

He then lay back down, staring at the ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows, apparently thinking about what had just been said. "I don't know. Everyone thinks I'm with Ellie- that's how we made it seem. I guess...I guess maybe, one day, we can. Why, do you want to?"

Harry slowly nodded. "I just hate keeping it a secret. It's been going on for nearly three years now- sometimes I want the world to know you're mine." He smirked, pulling the bassist closer to him. "Then again, I do enjoy having you all to myself." He whispered, breath tickling the blonds hair, sending shivers down the bassists back.

Dougie giggled, turning to give his boyfriend a passionate and devoted kiss, holding his hips firmly against the mattress. "Who's to say I'm yours?" He said in a husky voice, putting the brunet into a loved up trance.

Harry shook his head, smiling slightly. "I just assumed that since you're currently holding me in a rather sexual position, and looking at me with an obvious look of lust, I can call you mine."

Dougie laughed, laying his head down on the inviting pillow, watching the brunet next to him.

He slowly stroked the latter's face, savouring these rare moments of total peace and no chance of being disturbed. "Just remember I love you. No matter how much I make it seem like I hate your hugs and pecks on the cheek, I will always love you."

Harry chuckled, closing his eyes and nodding. "I love you too, Mr Poynter. Now, can we please go to sleep? I'd rather not be woken up five minutes before we have an interview again."

Dougie grinned, snuggling into the drummers broad, tanned chest. The brunet wrapped his arms round the younger man, inhaling his scent, placing a loving kiss on his head.

Right now, he didn't care if they could never tell the world about their relationship. He didn't care if they couldn't be like normal couples, kissing and showing signs of affection in public. He didn't care if everyone thought Dougie was in love with Ellie, or he was in love with Izzy. Because he was in love with Dougie Poynter, and he knew that nothing could ever change that.


End file.
